Other like you
by Nyugeto Kina
Summary: Duke William Willoughby wants to meet an other demon. As her Masters wish Margaret has to fulfill it no matter what.


"There are other like you, are they?" The old duke sat in the library and watched his gouvernante serve him a tea and a piece Chocolat Gâteau .

"Of course, Master William", answered the yellow headed woman.

"Find one. I want to meet one."

"Yes, Master."

Two hours later Margaret stood in front of a huge mansion. She went to the door and knocked. The door was opened after a few seconds and a tall butler stood in front of her. Everything on him was black.

"May I help you", he asked with a professional smile on his face.

"Good evening. May I see the Phantomhive's family head? I have a message from my Master."

"Who is your Master?"

"Duke Willoughby."

"Please, follow me."

The butler lead Margaret upstairs and though a floor. Then he stopped in front of a door, knocked and entered.

"My Lord, here is someone who wants to see you."

"Let him in."

Margaret entered the library and looked at the Earl. He was – surprisingly – a child whose right eye was hidden by an eye patch. His whole appearance made Margaret smile. But not only she was surprised. His eye widened as she has entered. He didn't expect a woman.

"Earl, I was sent to you by my Master – Duke William Willoughby – to ask you for a favour."

"A favour? I don't even know this man."

"I know and I apologize for the disturbance. I have to fulfill every of my Masters orders."

"What does he want from me? Money?"

"No. The Duke wishes to meet your butler – Sebastian."

"My Lord, may I disrupt you for a moment?"

The Earl shook his hand to show his butler to go on.

Sebastian turned to Margaret: "Where do you know my name from?"

Margaret looked at him with a smile. "I know your name, because you should know mine. I'm Margaret Lucifius, Sebastian Michaelis."

Sebastian's eyes widened. "Is this the reason he wants to meet me?"

"Indeed. I'm sorry. As his gouvernante I have to fulfill his wishes."

"Stop this now. What does all of this mean?" the Earl demanded to know.

"She's the same as me, young master."

"A demon. But she is..."

"A woman?", Margaret finished the sentence. "You needed a man. My Master demanded a woman."

The Earl crossed his fingers and scanned the gouvernante. She was the very opposite to Sebastian – yellow headed, blue eyed, wearing a blue and black dress. Only the pale skin and the self-confidence was the same. Suddenly he began to smile. He had a wonderful idea.

"You may take Sebastian with you. But your Master may see him just if he allows you to serve me a whole day. Do you understand what that means? Both of you are going now to your Master and you're going to tell him my condition. Sebastian you'll only show yourself if the Duke agrees. If he disagrees you'll come home immediately."

Margaret dropped a curtsy. "Thank you." While Sebastian smiled, "Yes, my Lord."

The two demons left and ran through the forest.

"Did you search for me on purpose or was this an accident."

"Half an hour ago I didn't even know you have a contract with a child."

"He may be a child, but his soul... I can't wait..."

"I can just hope for you, you've made a good contract. If not you'll have to wait very long."

Sebastian smiled. "I don't have to wait that long. How long are you waiting?"

"48 years. He is such a fool."

"How dare you saying something cruel about your Master", Sebastian laughed.

"He closed a contract with a demon because he wanted a women on his side. But at the same time he refused to get married. And this dumb demon stayed all the time with him though she could leave him at any time."

"Though you didn't. Is his soul..."

"Yes. I can't wait, too."

Sebastian laughed. "Tell me about your contract."

"William was 16. His fiancée died and he was scared of being alone. So he called me. Since that time I'm his gouvernante. I have to change my appearance and my identity every five years because he doesn't want me to get old and I always have to keep my hair yellow."

"And when will you get his soul?"

"When he finds a woman, he could fall in love with or when he dies. I believe rather in the second possibility."

"Do you need some help?"

"No. I've waited so long, I can wait even longer."

"As usual you're tenacious."

Margaret smiled and the both of them ran even faster.

The next morning they were back at Phantomhive's mansion and have slept a few hours.

Duke Willoughby agreed at one with Ciels conditions, so Margaret was a Phantomhive gouvernante for exactly 24 hours. And Sebastian... He finally understood why Margaret stayed all the time with William Willoughby. Though his age his soul was pure like the soul of an young child.

Exactly at half past five Margaret entered the kitchen – perfectly dressed and made up – to prepare tea and a breakfast for the young Master. There she met Sebastian who had the same intention.

"Good morning, Sebastian", she greeted him. "What are you doing here? Today I'm going to serve the Earl. You can take a day off."

"Of course I can't", he declared. "I have to make sure the young Master will be treated the right way."

Margaret smiled and carried on with her work.

Naturally Sebastian hadn't had to worry and he also knew it. Margaret did a perfect job. She handled everything just like he would do it. She served the Earl perfectly fulfilling every of his wished and needs often even without him asking for it. She prepared delicious breakfast, lunch and dinner. She also cleaned the whole mansion and prevented any accidents caused by the other servants in the house. And at last she tamed the demon hound Pluto. At the end of the day Sebastian had to admit he couldn't have done anything better. Besides that he had a nice day spending the time with an old friend. So he decided to leave her alone while she put the young Master to bed.

Margaret closed the door behind her. Ciel Phantomhive just has fallen asleep thanking her for this amusing day. She stepped away from the room heading for her doss when she just noticed one of the servants – Meirin – sneaking at her. She turned around and smiled at the corner where Meirin was hiding.

"May I help you, Meirin-san?"

The redhead got frightened and jumped to the middle of the hallway.

"Not really. I was just asking myself...", she blushed. "Did you met Sebastian-san somewhere before?"

"Yes. We umm... have attended the same servant class long time ago. That time we have become friends."

"I... I see", Meirin stammered. "I was just wondering that he was acting this natural around you. He isn't that friendly even to the Master."

"As I said we know each other for a long time", Margaret replied and went away. It wasn't her duty to explain this little human girl why and how long they knew each other. Besides she wouldn't believe if Margaret would have told her that she and Sebastian were the reason for the The Great

Fire in 1666 what was now more than 200 years ago.

Margaret headed to her room and entered it. Tomorrow she would have to serve Sir William again. Even if she's pretending that it doesn't matter her this man was driving her crazy. Every evening she wasn't sure if she could take another day. Margaret sat down in front of a mirror and watched her appearance. Even this face was driving her crazy. She closed her eyes for a moment and changed back to her real self. While her yellow hair turned dark blue the door was opened.

"How rude to enter the room of a lady without even knocking on the door."

Sebastian smiled. "I'm truly sorry about this, madam."

Margaret opened her eyes and looked herself in the eye that turned brown-black. Sebastian grabbed the hairbrush lying in front of the mirror and began to comb her hair.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"What should I do?", Margaret replied. "I'll return to my Master and wait until the contract will be fulfilled."

"You don't have to wait. You can just end it now."

"No. I can't kill him. I can't waste this soul."

"I didn't say that. You told me his wish was to fall in love with a woman, wasn't it?"

"That's true. But I still can't understand."

"He has fallen in love. There is a woman he loves though he can't be with her."

"Who's that?"

Sebastian put his face next to hers and whispered: "You, beautiful."

Margaret stared in front of her. Was this possible? Is this really true? Is William really in love with her? Of course. Sebastian is never wrong. How could she have been this blind?

"What will you do now?"

"You know exactly what I'll do."

Sebastian smiled, grasped her chin and let his thumb move over Margaret's lip. "Just a little deathkiss."

Margaret stood up kissing his thumb. She turned to him and started to untie her corset.

"Do you need some help?", he stepped towards her looking into her eyes.

Margaret shook her head.

"You know", he took one more step forcing her to move back. "I missed you all the time. 48 years is a long time. Will you go back and wait for me? I'll come to you as soon as I've finished this job."

"Sure I will."

Sebastian grinned at her taking on more step pressing her against the wall. "You're the only one I'll come back to. The only one I want to spend a lot of time with."

"I know", Margaret responded pulling his head down too push her lips against his.


End file.
